Kingdom
by YourUncle4president
Summary: The story begins with our hero that has endured all suffering to shape it all into overcoming with purity


Kingdom

Renma...

...Renma...wake up...Wake up... it is your time..

aagghh... what?..

Renma was in a room of an empty space of darkness and void floating. A mysterious flashing light was speaking to him.

Oh hero of all hearts, It is your time.. We have chosen you. Come forth to accept this path..Your destiny awaits..

Hero?..Me? Where am I? and who are you!? What is this PLACE!?

Renma woke up the second he yelled, only to wake up in his bed full of sweat. He looked It was 4:30 am in the morning

"What happen to me?

Was that only a dream? I don't want to think about it" renma said to himself as he got up to get ready for school.

Renma Heart, was a 17 year old boy.. A boy who had no friends, no parents, only supported by his older brother who is never around.. since childhood he always had people not like him, he never understood why no one liked him, but when his brother was around he always told him that paitence was key and the reason why no one liked him was because he was special and people don't understand others who are not like themselves.

Renma was walking to school alone. As always he would notice how people would have friends and family. After a while he got used to it. There would be times where he would cry alone in his room not understanding his lonliness. Everyday after school he would come home feeling really tired, picked a spot or corner around his house never to want to speak with anyone. He wouldn't eat much nor would he have anyone to be around to comfort him. He was told his parents died in a car accident when he was a baby. His older brother worked 2 jobs to support him. When he would see his older brother, Even his older brother would neglect him and would not speak a word to him. There would also be times renma would have many street fights in school and outside.

He learned how to self defend himself through expierence and situations where people wanted to kill him. Renma was a strong kind hearted soul. Was built well from all the fights hes had. He had black hair with brown eyes and was really handsome.

But one thing he never did that everyone would commonly do, is keep anger and hatred inside him. He was too kind to hurt anyone or keep a grudge against anyone. He would smile even though he would only be in despair. He would walk through the hallways in school, people will always wonder why he smiles randomly to himself. People called him crazy, insane, stupid and all sorts of names to bring him down. But the thought of never giving up and living on had Renma happy even at the worst of times.

-CHAPTER 1 The Awakening-

One day he was walking to school in the morning as he seen an old man walking with large bags of clothes. Renma seen that this old man was struggling, Renma approached the old man to help.

"hello do you need help" Renma asked in a gentle tone.

"thank you so much kind boy. Do you need to be somewhere?" the old man said

"It's ok I have time" Renma said taking all the bags from his hands

The two walked to the old mans house. He offered him some money for his help but Renma declined.

"Wait" the old man said. "If you won't take money, then will you perhaps take a reading?" the old man said with a serious tone.

"A Reading?"

Renma asked with a confused tone.

"Yes, I am called the Oracle Of the East. I get many people who want to find themselves and thier destiny all over the world. People look for me, I get so many people to come see me nowadays I go into hiding." The old man smiled as he announced himself. "My name is Kai Oracle of the east. "Pleased to meet you oh kind Renma. You have a Jewel that I am curious to understand." The old man said with a smile.

A.. Jewel? Renma started to think back when his brother told him that he was special..

"What does that mean?" Renma said with a confused tone.

At that moment Renma had atleast a thousand questions pop in his head. He wanted to know the reasons the things happend to him in his life. Why is it that he is alone? why does he not have a real family. Why does he never fit in with anyone or anything? These were the main questions that resided in his heart.

"I see you have many questions.." "but the moment I seen you I had felt an aura that screams extraordinary power" The man said with an amazed tone.

"I also feel that you hide behind a smile that screams agony and despair. Just what have you went through Oh kind soul?"

Renma looked at the man and the memories of pain started to come back. All the years that hes endured, with the questions un answered. Feeling neglected, unwanted, and always holding on to a small shining light of hope. Tears immediatly shot down his face as Renma remembered all the times he was bullied and was forced to fight. He hated that he hurt people even in self defense. He didn't like that he was alone. He wondered what this man was going to tell him.

As he looked at the old man in silence he began to break down..

The old man looked at him and said. "Do not grieve nor be in despair." you are not like any other boy I've met. The man turned to open the door to his home.

"Come in and I will give you the answers that you so seek oh kind heart."

Renma wiped his tears and followed the old man to his home. Forgetting about school he didn't care one bit about it.

When they both walked in old man Kai asked him to take a seat.

"Speak to me your name oh kind soul"

Kai said in a gentle voice.

"Renma.."

He said nervously.

Renma looked around to find this old man with many pictures of him and famous people who he has heard all over the world become successful kai was shaking hands with kings and queens that had ruled this world.

He seen that this man was very rich but only lives in a regular house.

"Renma.. I have met many people on this earth.. and not once have I been wrong in predicting peoples destiny. I have had people come to me with requests for power, money, and beliefs. Not once have I met a man that has come to me with your kind spirit.

You have an aura that I feel that everyone is attracted to. You are a lover of all life.

"LIES!" Renma Interupted.

I've never had anyone attracted to me in my entire life! Everyone always hated me! and wanted to kill me! I don't have a family and my brother doesn't even bother to speak to me! Renma's tears went down again.

" I see, I could feel this ball of negativity inside you. It reflects many many hardships that you endured that would lead a person to suicide. You are indeed powerful young man" the old man said with a smile. "I want you to put your hand out, and put it in this magic circle I developed."

"Do not grieve or premote despair.. As that will only make matters of your hardships worse.."

"As soon as you put your hand on this circle I will be able to answer all the questions you have. and tell you about this strange power you hold"

Kai drew a strange circle in the table they were both sitting. It had strange markings that were not familiar to renma.

Renma wanted to know everything about himself. He was very confused about his life and what the strange old man had said. He put his hand out in the circle.

Kai then chanted a mantra.. It sounded no more then three words..

Kais eyes shined bright white and so did the circle which ended up illuminating the room with a blind light

"aaahhhhhhh!"

Renma yelled as the light overtook him.

Renma saw himself again infront of the shining light in his dream. in the dark void.

"...Oh King of hearts.. It is your time to save this world of it's despair.. I chosen you king of hearts.. AWAKEN!.. AWAKEN MY SON! NOW! I command THEE! Awaken the power that rivals The Kings of the universe! Become one with me and together we shall open the door of unimaginable power!"

Renma Opened his eyes to wake up in front of the old man with a strange crest in his right hand shining with the color purple.

His eyes turned purple as well with an electric surge that ran throughout his body.

"Whaat..Happen to me"... Renma said..

The old man was amazed at what he saw. He smiled and laughed.

"You are the boy we have been waiting for! so long have we waited ! Hero of hearts! You are the one who will save this world and change it for the sake of peace."

The man grinned and laughed with more joy." I have never felt a power such as yours.." And I had seen the path you are on.

Renma looked confused. "what do you mean? you never told me why it is that no one likes me? why is it that everyone hates me?" renma said in an angry tone

The whole room started to react to renmas feelings as everything was breaking an shaking.

"Renma... calm yourself boy" kai said with a soft tone. "You do not know how to control your power." You have been cursed with a spell that leaves you unwanted by anyone. you have had an evil block that leaves you lonley with nothingness and emptiness, where even your family will leave you at your worst times. Love, Joy, and even the least happiness shall never reach you with this curse inside of you. This curse was meant for people to die with an uimaginable lonely life, with nothing but sadness and pain. "

Kai was overwhelmed what he saw within renma. This curse is one of the rarest curse that any magician would be able to preform. Even the most powerful wariors of the universe have difficulty preforming this kind of curse on anyone. I have never witnesed it myself.

"...What...? Why?!

"CALM DOWN BOY!" kai interupted as his house began to suffer even more

" you are going to destroy this whole house at this rate! Calm down! "

"I have already unlocked a small part of the curse." kai said holding on to his walls.

The curse is very powerful and cannot be unlocked fully unless visited by the four great oracles.. I have seen a small path of your destiny. I will tell you that your parents are very much still alive but not of this dimension. You will meet them in due time this is the begining of your long journey to find yourself. Within this journey you will find it to be very much harder then the past life that you had. But don't grieve my boy because it will be very easy soon enough.

"Curse?, my parents? is it really true?"

Renma said with a somewhat joyful tone.

"It is very true. You will learn how to control your power very crest in your right hand proves you to be the King of Hearts. The most kindest king to have ever ruled the universe. There is going to be someone to train you in this art. Tell me my boy. Right now as you feel power surging through you.. You feel it right? the burden and heaviness that has lifted from your shoulder.." kai said with a serious tone.

Renma looked at his hands.. and saw the shining crest that shined so brightly with purple color. "..y...yes i do.. " Renma said in a relieved tone.

He didn't know what to think and didnt understand what was going on.

But he had more questions

"I know that you have more questions renma" kai said

" but I had already told you that I only seen a glimpse of who you are." I cannot answer any of your questions as of now, because of the deep dark curse that was placed on you. I have already told you everything I had seen. If you wish to know more, Find the other 3 great oracles that reside in the different dimensions. That Crest that shines so brightly in your hand will lead you to all the answers you seek. Now go and believe in yourself. Only then will you find what you seek.

Renma finnaly calmed as his eyes turned back to dark brown. the crest faded and he was back to normal.

"...thank you kai.."

Renma said with a gentle tone.

"Go young one, and save us from this world oh king of hearts!."

Kai said smiling

Renma remembered that he had school so he rushed out and ran straight to there.

Renma made it just in time for first half of his first period class.

You're late! teacher said as renma walked in through the door.

Renma didn't care about what anyone would say to him. He walked in and sat in his desk without a word.

"it's ok, please don't be late and have a seat." teacher said as he continued to teach.

Renma was confused of how the teacher treated him. Ussually when he is late he will send him to the principals office to get written up or even scold him to humiliate him in front of the class. But this time it was different. It had seemed like the teacher forgot about it instantly.

Renma thought about what the old man had said when he told him part of the curse has been broken.. "Is this what kai meant?" renma said in a soft tone.

"heh..so this is what this means.. My parents are still alive" renma said with a smile to himself. A young woman who sat beside him was wondering why he was smiling so hard. She looked at him as he smiled and when he turned to look back, she looked away with a blush. She had long brown hair with eyes that were ice blue and was very beautiful. She wore earings made with the same color as her eyes. After class she followed renma to his locker.

"hey, whats your name?" the girl said as Renma opened his locker.

Renma ignored without a response.

"Hey You!, Im talking to you whats your name?" the girl said with an annoying tone as she tapped Renmas shoulder.

"Wh..What!?"

Renma was surprised that someone was talking to him.

this was the first time he had anyone say a word to him in years unless he was going to be bullied.

"I asked you what your name was." girl said with her hands on her hips.

"Or are you too cool to talk to me?"

"N...no not at all..Im only surprised to see someone talk to me. I don't have any friends.."

Renma said in a shy tone.

"well then I am your friend, My name is Karia, whats yours?"

"R...Renma"

he said nervously.

"cool lets go eat lunch together!" karia said with a smile.

Renma was surprised to see one of the most beauiful woman in school to talk with him.

He had never felt this feeling untill now.

"Ok"

they both went to eat lunch together where they sat next to each other with no one else to bother them.

" So why do you always smile" karia asked eating her lunch

Renma looked back at her to still be surprised that a girl like her or anyone is even talking to him.

"That's the way I am. I smile all the time even when I am sad." Renma said as he was finishing his lunch.

"hahahahahaha you are wierd!" Karia said laughing.

"but thats good" Karia said smiling

People were looking at them as Renma was talking to one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"when did this guy become a stud?" A boy said in a large group of people sitting in the cafateria.

"Decarlos you are jelouse."

Taylor said to him as he ate his hashbrown.

"Taylor you want these hands or na?"

decarlos said in an annoyed tone.

Boy you couldn't give anyone the hands even if you were prophecised to give the hands.

You have all that muscle and don't know how to use it. You're a joke.

Taylor said as all the people in the cafeteria table laughed at him.

"Shut up! Or Ill.."

OR WHAT? taylor interupted

Decarlos calmed down and turned away from taylor.

"yeah yeah whatever man"

As school ended Karia walked with Renma." Where do you live Renma?"

"Uhhmm...close by here.."

Renma said with a shy tone.

"me too " Karia replied with a smile.

"Lets walk together"

This makes no sense.. Am I Dreaming? I have a friend? and shes so...beautiful he looked at Karia blushing.. how is this even happening? he thought about kai and everything he told him.

"This is only the begining my boy" Kais voice was running through his head as he was thinking about the strange incidents of today.

Karia looked at Renma as he was deep in thought.

"What you thinking about Renma-Kun?"

She called me Renma-KUN?

"UUUhh...ummm It's nothing its nothing heheehe"

Renma said with his face getting red.

"hmmm you are so strange" Karia said smiling.

"Well this is my house"

Karia said as she was walking away.

"see you tommorow"

Renma continue to walk home with a smile in his face that turned in to random laughter.

"I HAVE A FRIEND! HAHAHAHAA"

Renma was overjoyed and rushed home.

As soon as he opened the door he found himself at a shock of great fear confusion.

What he saw immediatly made his turn upside down. He saw a blood bath with his whole house ruined and stained with dead bodies. His brother was sitting in a chair holding a demon like monsters head.

"Hey little bro, I see you unlocked the power to your crest. Lets test this power out." he said with a insane looking smile

Thank you all for reading

More to come. My heart goes out to the inspiring writer who inspired me. ATM-San you are amazing. And bigguy_14jones You will be missed.


End file.
